Little Brother
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: a witch has placed a curse on Inuyasha, and now he has gone back, and is a child. And what does Sesshoumaru have to do with this? Romance later, no yaoi
1. Puppy

phweeee  
  
Kuwabara: Kazima-San owns nothing...:looks at Kazima: Are you okay....  
  
eeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Kurama: HIEI WHAT DID YOU DO!  
  
Hiei: Why do you always blame me.  
  
Yusuke: Because your the one who always messes with her.  
  
Hiei: :shrugs: I just gave her rat poison...  
  
All but Hiei and Kazima: HOLD SHXT!  
  
==============================================================================  
  
"ARG!" Inuyasha hissed as he went sailing backwards. "DamX you!" He growled in the direction of a witch. She went by the name Of Shinra, 'the child eater.' This demon found it's pleasure in devouring children, and woman baring children.  
  
Human, and demon children. it didn't matter to her.  
  
It all started when Shippo was playing with Sango's faithful friend, Kiarra. (hey if u can tell me is it two r's or one? Please someone tell me...i dun have any Manga with her in it yet...)  
  
The group was alerted to the danger when Shippo's high pitched scream slashed through the air. The group followed the screams coming upon the witch holding Shippo over her mouth.  
  
The mouth had stretched wide, further than any human's mouth could go, and Shippo was dangerously getting closer to her mouth. Kiarra was in her larger form, and ready to attack. After retrieving a frightened Shippo the battle had begun.  
  
Shinra smiled, "Ah...are ye a hanyou?" Her red eyes flashed viciously as she gazed at him. Inuyasha glared at her, "What of it?!" The witch laughed, "Ah I see," She licked her lips, "I have not tasted Hanyou flesh for a very long time."  
  
"Gross..." Kagome gasped covering her mouth. "Rrggg..." Miroku tried to stand, his leg bleeding horridly through his long robes. Sango gripped his shoulder, "You are too hurt to fight, Stay down." Miroku shook his head, "No...Inuyasha-" Sango gazed into his eyes, "Please Miroku..." He looked at her, and nodded.  
  
Shinra, crossed her arms, holding her palms up. "Inuyasha...prepare yourself...." As her hair flew upwards, from a mysterious wind, she began to chant.  
  
"Old turn to young,  
  
My curse seep into his body,  
  
It has now begun...  
  
Take him now, and take him fast!  
  
Turn him to what he was before,  
  
Make him young, make him small,  
  
Make his old body nevermore,  
  
Now...TAKE ACTION MY CURSE!"  
  
After the witch's rhyme, a smog spread over Inuyasha, and Kagome screamed his names as cry penetrated the air. Miroku rose, despite the promise he made with Sango, and cried, "WIND TUNNEL!"  
  
The smoke began to disappear, and with it the witch. She screamed as she was sucked inside the tunnel on his hand, loud screeching curses that dies away as he closed the hole. As soon as the smoke was cleared, and witch gone, he covered his hand, and placed his rosemary beads back on his hand, sealing the hole away.  
  
He sank to the ground, Kagome and Sango holding onto him, Shippo catching his staff. "MIROKU!" Sango held onto him, his wound now worse. "Sorry...but I had to..." he took in deep breathes, "What...is wrong...with me?!"  
  
But his question went unanswered, as soft sobs filled the air. The group turned where Inuyasha sat, and their mouths opened as their eyes fell upon him. No not Inuyasha, but a small boy with drooping white puppy like ears. The boy looked no more than five.  
  
"Mama...Mama where are you?" The boy sobbed, little fists to his eyes.   
  
The boy had white hair, and yellow eyes. He was indeed Inuyasha, but not the normal loud and angry one. He Was small and scared, crying for a mother that wasn't there. His red outfit had not shrunk, so he sat in a pile of clothes.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, eyes wide and shock written all over his face. He turned to look at the group, large tears pouring down his face. He starred at them, and remembered that humans did not like him. Humans, and demons alike hated him. He needed his mother, father and brother, they did not hate him.  
  
It seemed that his memories of Kagome and the others had gone too, because when he bumped into the Tetsaiga, he starred at it curiously. He blinked, and scooted away from it, as if it was some sort of monster. And as they tried to get closer to him he gave a small frigtened scream. "Inuyasha..." His head snapped around, Kagome trying to get closer to him.  
  
"NO!" The boy took off running, leaving the oversized clothes behind. "WAIT!" Kagome would have gone after him, but Sango's loud scream filled the air. Miroku had completely collapsed on his back, but that was not the problem.  
  
He was having a violent seizure, foam coming out his mouth. His eyes had rolled in the back of his head, and his skin turned a waxy yellow color. "Kagome we must take him to Kaede's village, it isn't far!" With a great amount of difficulty, Shippo, and Sango were trying to push him on the back of Kiarra, the cat like creature standing still, even as Miroku's arms lashed out hitting her.   
  
"But...Inuyasha-"  
  
"Kagome!" Sango looked at her with a pleading scared face, "Please...he will die if we don't hurry." Kagome looked back that bushes where Inuyasha had fled, and with tears dripping down her face called, "DON'T WORRY INUYASHA! WE'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!"  
  
With that, they left behind their friend, to take care of another friend, that was nearing death.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Rin sighed, Jaken and Sesshoumaru-sama had left her behind again. Rin was left to play by herself, smiling as she weaved flowers together. She loved her Sesshoumaru-sama but...she did wish she had someone to play with...  
  
Her ears caught the sound of soft crying, and she rose wondering what was making those sounds. She followed them to a bush where she found a small naked boy crying loudly. "Oh..." She frowned, and approached him placing a small hand on his skin. He flinched and looked at her, fear in his yellow eyes.  
  
She smiled, his eyes reminded her of Sesshoumaru's, "It's okay I won't hurt you..." She removed her green sash, wrapping it around the small boy. covering up his private parts.   
  
He sniffed, wiping his eyes, and she sat down holding her Kimono together. "My name is Rin!" She smiled, the boy was a year, maybe two years younger than her, but he wasn't that much smaller than her. Only an inch or so. The small hanyou not used to kindness sniffed, and whispered, "My name's Inuyasha...do you know where my brother is?"  
  
"No, but I can help your find 'em!"  
  
The boy's eyes filled with tears, and he fell in her lap sobbing, the girl starring at him sadly. He placed and arm around his shoulder, and bent her head down resting it on top of his. "It's okay...I'll help you."  
  
Sobs answered her.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped, his sharp ears perking up. "Sesshoumaru-sama? What is it?" The small toad like demon looked up at his master, fearing that something was wrong. Sesshoumaru's eyes had widened just the ever so slightly, and then narrowed angrily.   
  
His ears had caught the sound of Rin's clothes being removed. He recognized the sound of the fabric. How often had he heard the sound of the clothes sift as she ran. And soon soft sobs caught his keen hearing.   
  
'Someone has my pup...'  
  
Without even bothering to tell Jaken what was up, he disappeared taking off towards Rin. The sound of the removal of clothes made him go quicker, his hands already glowing green.  
  
When he arrived at where he left her, he looked around, and spotted the bushes, knowing that was where the sounds had come from. Storming into the bushes, his angry face, once again broke its calm mask, and he starred shocked at the sight before him.  
  
Rin was teaching a small hanyou a clapping game, the two giggling and smiling. But the image of the boy he saw startled him to no end. It was Inuyasha. He would recognize that small round face anywhere...  
  
Both looked up, and Rin smiled proudly, "I dressed him!" The small boy's eyes lit up and he pushed himself him, hugging Sesshoumaru's leg. "SESSHY!" He held the leg tight, Sesshoumaru starring down at him, his mind blank and confused.  
  
He swiftly lifted the boy up, and removed Rin's sash, handing it back to her, and holding the boy in his arm. "Come Rin." The girl nodded, tying her sash back on, "Hai!" Inuyasha leaned against his brother's tail, hugging it, closing his eyes tiredly.  
  
He was with his brother, and he was now safe...  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him, with his silent stare. His eyes flashed, "I know exactly what to do with you..." And quietly he led Rin through the forest, plans on what he would do to Inuyasha spinning through his head.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
What will Sesshoumaru do? Is Inuyasha in more trouble than he thinks? And what of Miroku? Find out in chapter 2! I need five reviews plz... 


	2. Toki

phwwwweeee thankee for helping me spell Kirara's name! much appreciated! :3  
  
I'm glad ya'll like it....i never thought i was too good at Inuyasha stories, but i like da manga and show so...well whatever. Enjoy plz.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
6 hours.  
  
6 hours, that was how long it'd been since they arrived in Kaede's village, and how long it's been since Miroku began to scream from madness.   
  
As soon as Kaede saw him, she led him to a house, which was strictly for healing, or exorcising a demon. Miroku would wake up sorry when he heard that several woman, including Sango and Kagome, stripped him down of all his clothes, and place him in warm water.  
  
Tears filled Kagome's, and Sango's eyes as he screamed at their touch. Kaede went about acting as if nothing was wrong, and had men come in to hold him down, as she added more hot coals to the water. "Hang fast Lord Monk!" A man encouraged, as Miroku began to have another seizure.  
  
The woman mean while, were spreading crushed herbs outside, and placing it on the grass. They kept doing this until they had a pile of powder. The villagers not assisting watched, stopping in their work to see what was being done.  
  
Miroku was pulled from the water, dried, and placed in a sheet. His hair had been taken down, and from his thrashing had become tangled. A large man, who could have been old enough to be Miroku's father picked him up, carrying him outside.   
  
Miroku had stopped moving, and starred blankly, as Kaede, and two other priestesses rolled him around in the crushed herbs, a grayish blues powder decorating his skin. After and hour of that, he was taken inside, and long green leaves were taken from sealed jars on the shelves in the room.   
  
The leaves were pressed, until a yellow sticky substance came out. After an exhausting hour, they had enough to fill a bowl, and stuck his hand, baring the wind tunnel, in it. He screamed, and had to be strapped down, and Kaede made everyone leave, just as smoke began to come from his hand.  
  
"What did you do?" Sango finally asked, clinging to Kirara. "He may not be possessed by a demon, but their is evil in his body...we have done a type of exorcism, that will purge the evil from his body. The herb powder will suck the madness from his skin, and the sap from the leaves, are releasing what is causing the pain, which happens to be the smoke he sucked up from the witch."  
  
Kaede looked at the house and shook her head, "Whether he lives or dies is up to him...Now...tell me...where had Inuyasha gone to? And why is Miroku now fighting for his life?"  
  
At Inuyasha's name, Kagome sunk to the ground in tears, "Oh Inuyasha..." She sobbed, Sango and Kaede coming to her side. "Kagome I am so sorry...I made you leave him...I'm sorry Kagome..." Sango held the crying girl in her arms, and turned to explain to Kaede the details of the fight.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;meanwhile;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Sesshoumaru marched, holding the nude little boy and came upon Jaken. Jaken of course panicked, and went on about Inuyasha, until Jaken hit him. Sesshoumaru looked at the slumbering Hanyou and turned a yellow eye towards the green imp.  
  
"Stay with Rin...I will...take :care: of Inuyasha. I will return."  
  
Without looking back at Rin's confused face, or even acknowledging the praise he received from Jaken, he made his way through the woods. He eventually reached a clearing and placed the sleeping child on the ground. He starred down at his little brother and thought of all the grief he'd caused him.  
  
His missing arm, the Tetsaiga, the disgrace of not being able to kill him, the disgrace of even having him as a brother.  
  
His hand glowed green, and he readied an attack when he heard a soft woman's voice. He looked up, and more voices joined hers. A village was nearby. He looked at Inuyasha and with an impatient growl he picked him up. The jerking movement caused him to wake, and Inuyasha's sparkling yellow eyes met his brothers.  
  
"Where is Mama, and Papa...where are they."  
  
Sesshoumaru, who'd been marching towards the village stopped. His mask was broken for a third time that day. He growled angrily, "They're de-" He stopped. Inuyasha was looking at him, waiting and watching him with alert eyes.   
  
"Away."  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha nuzzled his brother, "Am I staying with you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing, and soon arrived at the village. The town recognizing him as a demon began to run of screaming except for a young woman, in her late 20's. She wiped her hands on her kimono, and sighed. "Back again m'lord?" Sesshoumaru approached her, and mutely thrust Inuyasha in her hands.  
  
She looked at him and nodded, "Come on then..."  
  
This woman's name was Toki. She had made Rin's outfit. Sesshoumaru came upon her village, and threatened to kill the whole town if they did not provide Rin with clothes. All were too scared, but Toki came up to him, unafraid and held out her hands, and took Rin.   
  
She took her measurements, dyed the fabric and in a day Rin had her clothes. Sesshoumaru kept his word, and knowing that the humans might revolt against Toki, threatened to kill anyone that harmed her.  
  
Toki now led them to her house, where she placed Inuyasha on the ground, wrapping a small blanket around him. "It's my son's, but I doubt he will mind for now." Toki pat his head, and rubbed his white ears curiously. Sesshoumaru looked around.   
  
The last time he'd come here, she had a husband, and three kids running around. Noticing them look around, she tossed over her shoulder, "They are gone to see their grandfather." Sesshoumaru merely nodded, and sat down.  
  
He new Toki before Rin as well. Toki was raised by a demon, a demon Sesshoumaru highly respected. It confused him to this day why he took her in. She was disrespectful, and showed no fear of demons, and was not afraid to strike them if they touched her. She's been a rowdy one since he could remembered.  
  
When she was 16 she fell in love, and married. The demon, Vice, who'd taken her in left her in the village, and Sesshoumaru had not heard from either of them again. That was until he found Rin, it was an odd coincidence that he ran into Toki after several years.   
  
Toki measured out the fabric, and began to die it.  
  
"My family will be staying with Kain's father." Kain was Toki's husband. Sesshoumaru sniffed, "Unfaithful human..." Toki laughed, "No...I am dying Lord Sesshoumaru." He looked at her, hiding his surprise. "I asked him to leave, I did not want him to see me die, Lord Vice will be coming to collect me, and let me spend my final days at his house."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at he blankly, and Toki laughed again, "Yes, I'm dying young, so don't you worry about Rin. She won't die as young as me, just as long as you keep protecting her." Sesshoumaru snorted under his breath. Toki had a way of getting under his skin.   
  
She had this way of knowing what was going on in peoples heads. He often wished to snatch her head off whenever she would tell him he cared for Rin, and then laugh. But out of respect for Vice, he let her alone.  
  
Toki played with Inuyasha for the time being, and Sesshoumaru noticed that her life did seem to be hanging in the balance. She was already starting to smell of death. "The fabric is blue, and once I get him fitted, I'll see what type of design will look good on him." Sesshoumaru nodded.As she walked towards the kitchen to get Inuyasha some food she stumbled, and he steadied her.   
  
Yes, he hated Toki.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sango starred at Miroku as he thrashed in his bindings. A sheet was placed over his body, tied around his waist like a toga, but other than that he was still naked.   
  
"No...en..Inu...aah...demon...Sango....ahh...Nara....demo...wit...win.." Miroku moaned against his bindings, trying to break through. Smoke seeped through his hand, and eventually would fade away. Sango had her mask on to prevent the smoke from filling her lungs. She was the only one that could manage to stay in there. She was the only one who could stand against the toxic fumes.  
  
Kagome rest fitfully in Kaede's hut, rest not coming for her. Inuyasha was still out there, somewhere among demons that could eat him. Things were not looking good.   
  
"AHHH NO!!"  
  
Sango's head shot over to the convulsing Miroku, and placed her hands over her eyes.  
  
No things were not looking well for the group, especially with Miroku dying.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
oh look at the trama....how sad...well what is going on? Sesshoumaru is getting Inuyasha clothes, and theres another human out there that he's spared? Has he gone soft, or is he just waiting for the right moment to take his brothers life....(cuz u know i wouldn't kill a naked boy...i'd wait till he got dressed) 


	3. Miroku

Compliments much appreciated...mrow  
  
Hiei: Mrow?  
  
Kuwabara: ...Did you giver Rat poison again?  
  
Kurama: Hiei...  
  
Yusuke: DamXit not again!  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Toki puled the fabric out, and went outside, drying the dye on a rock. "The sun will decide what color blue this garment shall be." She smiled at Inuyasha who was sticking close to his brother. Sesshoumaru looked impatiently down at the boy, a small growl escaping his lips.   
  
Inuyasha smiled up at him and growled at him too, which sounded to cute to ever frighten anyone. Sesshoumaru blinked, and starred at him. The small child had no idea Sesshoumaru was planning to get rid of him.  
  
He turned away looking back at Toki, and waited. In a few hours the dye had dried, and the two were both surprised that the deep blue hadn't faded a little from the sun. "Hmmm..." Toki looked at the fabric, and walked back into her small home, and began to work on the design. Sesshoumaru did not care to follow her, so sat down, and watched as Inuyasha chased a grasshopper. He leaped at it, missing it every time.  
  
Sesshoumaru let a small smile dance across his face. He remembered when they were younger Inuyasha had chased a rabbit, and when he caught it brought it home to his father, and though it was small, ate it.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. Had he just...just smiled? He had done it before with Rin, but only when no one was looking. And the smile had been so slight, that no one would notice. But had he, just now, smiled for :Inuyasha?: His enemy?  
  
He shook his head, and growled again. A loud 'grrr' followed, and he looked over at Inuyasha was chewing on something. "Spit it out." Sesshoumaru ordered, and a chewed up grasshopper came from his mouth. Sesshoumaru, to his disgust, remembered how Inuyasha used to do that too...  
  
Toki appeared snatched up Inuyasha, and the two soon appeared. Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky, dusk was approaching. Rin would be wondering where he was. Sesshoumaru suddenly realized he had two kids on his hands...  
  
That was if he let Inuyasha live, which was of course, preposterous.  
  
"Sesshy!" Sesshoumaru turned his head to see Inuyasha in his new wardrobe. The small boy smiled happily, his eyes shining. Toki smiled looking pleased with her handiwork.   
  
Inuyasha's outfit was blue, the darkest blue Sesshoumaru had ever seen. On his sleeves black roses, with black stems, and black thorns appeared. Sesshoumaru stood up and approached Toki. "It will suffice." Toki nodded.  
  
"Do you remember what I said about Rin's outfit?" She asked. Sesshoumaru just starred at her. She sighed, a slight smile on her face.  
  
"I told you the colors chose them selves. The bright warm colors on her clothes represented the rays of sunshine. Her life would be filled with warmth and sunshine, that was what I said." Toki looked over at Inuyasha, "His colors are dark..."  
  
She frowned, "Blue represents innocence, but it is so dark. It means that his innocence is in danger, and black roses mean death. Someone or something is going to try and rob Inuyasha of his life...his innocence, his life is in great peril m'Lord...I thought it best for ye to know." She suddenly smiled at him, "But then again, maybe it's you who wishes to rob him of his life?"  
  
Inuyasha turned away, and marched off, Inuyasha following, only stopping to wave good-bye, at one of the only humans to ever be nice to him. As Sesshoumaru walked, he stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Vice.  
  
Vice was another dog demon, but of a different kind. His hair was black, and eyes red. He was approaching them slowly, he stooped, and nodded his head at Sesshoumaru, who nodded back. He watched him approach the village, and Toki.   
  
Toki stood still, and rushed to him, her arms encircling him. Sesshoumaru could hear her sob, "Vice-sama!" The demon's arms wrapped around her, "My little pup, you have grown big and strong. Come, it is time to come home."  
  
Sesshoumaru led Inuyasha away who happily followed. When it grew dark, Sesshoumaru stopped and picked Inuyasha up, like he did with Rin.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at his brother, "Yes what?"  
  
"Yes, you will be staying with me." Sesshoumaru did not respond as Inuyasha hugged him.   
  
The two arrived where Rin and Jaken were, to see the small imp was sleeping, a fire glowing in the middle. Sesshoumaru turned to Rin, she was sobbing as she hugged her knees. Sesshoumaru let Inuyasha down, who eagerly ran to her. "Rin!"  
  
The girl's head shot up and she ran to her new friend. "I knew Jaken-sama was lying!" Sesshoumaru stood over the two children, "What did he tell you?" Soft brown eyes, and a tear stained face looked up at him. "He said you were going out to kill Inuyasha, and he said you were his brother! But-but you wouldn't do that! He's my friend!" Rin hugged Inuyasha, who if he had a tail, would be wagging it.  
  
Sesshoumaru approached Jaken, and stomped his head into the ground. "AHHH!" The small thing woke, holding his head, "Ow!! Why Lord, did you do that?" Sesshoumaru sat down, "For making Rin cry." He said calmly.  
  
Jaken looked over at the girl, seeing she and Inuyasha were playing quietly, "You let him live." Sesshoumaru nodded. "BUT WHY!" Sesshoumaru sharply turned to him, "Because he will keep Rin occupied." He leaned against the tree, and closed his eyes, leaving the small confused servant to his thoughts.  
  
Sesshoumaru's head spun. He could not kill Inuyasha, just like he couldn't kill Rin.  
  
'What is wrong with me.'  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Shippo sat by Miroku who was no longer convulsing, or fighting his bonds. He slept covered in sweat, and blood from when he had harmed himself.   
  
"Oh Miroku wake up!"  
  
"Shi...ppo."  
  
Shippo jumped up his tail bristled, "MIROKU!" Fevered brown eyes met his blue eyes. "Do you worry for me young fox?" Shippo nodded his head, "The smoke stopped coming out of your hand a while ago, but you still did not wake, I'll go fetch Kagome and Sango!"  
  
"Please...do not leave me." Shippo stopped, and saw the fear and bitterness in his eyes. "I do not wish...to die alone." Shippo panicked, "Your not dying! You'll be just fine!" Miroku's hand came up and he pulled him to him, giving him a hug.   
  
This action caused Shippo to cry, and Miroku held him, "Thank you...for being my friend." Shippo sniffed loudly, "Miroku sto...stop talking like this!" He pulled away and saw Miroku was terrified. "I...just realized...how much I do not wish..." He sucked in a sharp breath, "...to die."  
  
His eyes glazed over, and his hand slid off Shippo's fuzzy head. His mouth opened slightly and his skin turned snow white. His chest stopped, and his pulse disappeared.  
  
Miroku had died.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Bet you didn't see that one coming....TT.TT farewell Miroku...  
  
p.s. If you would like to see what Toki, Vice or what INuyasha's looks like in his new outfit just email me. I drew pictures. :) 


	4. Death

Yosa!  
  
Ah and to Miroku fans:   
  
Did I give you a hard attack? Want another one? :) Read on....  
  
Oh yes....  
  
If you did not receive my pics, and you wanted them send me your email, cuz some of the addresses did not work when i tried them thank u.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Kaede, Sango, and Kagome, alerted by Shippo's loud screams, found them selves rushing towards the hut where Miroku was staying. Entering the hut, they found the small fox demon jumping on Miroku crying, "BREATHE! BREATHE! MIROKU!!"  
  
Sango rushed to his side, eyes wide, tears splashing down her face, dead eyes meeting her own. "No...NO!" Kaede pushed past Kagome, "Out of the way child!" She revealed a small pouch in her hands and poured the contents into his mouth.  
  
She placed her hands on his chest, and began to push up and down, puffs of powder coming out Miroku's mouth as she did so. Kagome held onto the sobbing Sango. "Don't give up!" Shippo pleaded.  
  
The room fell silent as the sound of a sharp intake of breath filled the air. Miroku was coughing, and fell back into a fevered sleep. "I was afraid that might happen. Lord Miroku is very weak, his heart could stop at any moment." Kaede held up her pouch. "We have to do our best to see that he makes it, and that means taking watches." Kaede massaged her brow.   
  
Sango had her arms around Miroku, "Oh Miroku...don't do that again!" She sobbed whispering in his ear. Miroku moaned in reply. "He just died..." Kagome whispered, "How did-" Kaede shook her head.  
  
"You should know that there are ways to jump start a heart again if needed. This crushed powder is a resource to help, but if Lord Miroku had been truly dead, for more than a minute..." Kaede shook her head. "We shall be havin' a rough time with this."  
  
"He's no longer thrashing anymore, or screaming from madness, so he must be getting better." Kaede looked at Kagome, and shook her head, "I do not know...he is awake right now, and has been since Sango has been hugging him, if he was better don't you think his hand would have found...." Kaede pointed and Kagome looked over at Sango.   
  
She was hugging him, leaning over to do so, his hand was in the perfect place to grab her tush, but he remained slack in her arms. "Lord Miroku is strong, if it had been anyone else, they would have died a long time ago." Kaede pat Kagome's back, "Have faith in Lord Miroku."  
  
Kagome stood still, and whispered, "When...can I go look for Inuyasha...he's alone out there..." Kaede looked at Kagome's tormented expression, and felt her old heart break. "We will find time, but Miroku is weak and still riddled with madness, he needs us more than ever now..." Kagome nodded.  
  
She wanted to help Miroku, but her thoughts drifted back to the younger, crying Inuyasha. She covered her eyes, "Please be alive."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are we traveling to?" Jaken asked trying to keep up with his master. "To the Place where Inuyasha appeared from." That was the only reply Sesshoumaru would give. He glanced back, seeing Rin and Inuyasha were playing together.  
  
They trailed a little behind, Rin was teaching Inuyasha how to make flower crowns. When he mastered it he ran up to Sesshoumaru, followed by Rin and they offered him their flowers. He stopped taking them both, letting his hand briefly hold theirs.   
  
Sesshoumaru felt an odd warmth gazing into his little brothers eyes. The same warmth he got from Rin. Sesshoumaru sighed defeated. He loved his little brother. He couldn't deny it. He remembered how much he cared for Inuyasha when he was this age a long time ago.  
  
Sesshoumaru also remembered how they grew distant. When both their parents died, Inuyasha came to him for comfort, but Sesshoumaru drove him away. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember why he drove him away, or even why he felt he needed to kill him....  
  
But Inuyasha was no longer the thorn in his side, wielding the Tetsaiga, now he was just a pup again...someone to protect just like before. A job he planned to take on upon himself again.  
  
Sesshoumaru found a large clearing that showed signs of a battle. "Sesshoumaru-sama...look!" Yellow eyes glanced down and fell upon Jaken's feet. He was standing in red blood. Sesshoumaru sniffed it, It wasn't Inuyasha's but smelled like that fox demon's blood.   
  
He smelt the others Inuyasha hung out with too, the female he was attached to, the other wielding that large boomerang, and the other male. There was something off on his scent...  
  
It finally hit Sesshoumaru that the monk that traveled with his brother smelt like Toki, someone near death. "Did his whole group die? There are signs of carnage everywhere!" Jaken cried scurrying around.  
  
He smiled up at his lord, "Maybe we can find their corpses, and the shikon shards they carry!" Sesshoumaru ignored them, and instead turned to Inuyasha. "Where are the humans? Did you see them here?"   
  
Inuyasha looked up at his brother and nodded. "Un-huh! They wanted me to come with them, but I ran! I didn't want to go near the male human...he was shaking!" Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.   
  
Shaking?   
  
Rin looked at Inuyasha and asked, "A lot?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Rin remembers of an old lady who used to do that before she died!"  
  
Sesshoumaru thought on then and then concluded, "Hmm...seizures...Something must have been killing them." Jaken plucked up a piece of hair, "Look Lord! Demon hair."  
  
Sesshoumaru took it, and sniffed it. He growled, "The witch Shinra, the child eater." He looked at his little brother. He now knew what had happened. Shinra captured the fox demon, and planned to eat him when the others showed up. There was a battle and Shinra released one of her curses.  
  
One of the witch's abilities was to turn adults into children, and even if you managed to escape the witch, if you did not find a way to return to the form you were before, you would die within a week. Your body was not built to shrink, one is only supposed to age and get older, not the other way around.  
  
He could also guess at what happened to the other male of the group. If the smoke gets in your body, any other way than being inhaled then you will suffer horrible pain, possible death, and could even get permanent insanity.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back at Inuyasha who was playing with Rin.  
  
One week...one week and he would die.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Sesshoumaru waited for the small hanyou to approach. Sesshoumaru knelt down, "Where did the humans go? Did you see them?" Inuyasha thought hard, "I don't-"   
  
"THINK!" Sesshoumaru snapped. He took in a deep breath at Inuyasha's startled face. "Think hard."  
  
Inuyasha eventually pointed, "That way....but Sesshy-"   
  
Jaken's little heart would have exploded if it could at what happened next. Sesshoumaru embraced his brother without a word, holding onto him tight. Rin watched confused, she had never seen such a sad expression on his face.  
  
To anyone else, they would not have known he was sad, but Rin knew Sesshoumaru. She recognized even the slightest changes in his actions, and face. She approached him, "Sesshoumaru-sama?" She frowned concerned, and was also swept up into a hug.  
  
Jaken fell on the ground, his left arm hurting, and chest tightening. "Ah my heart!" The little creature gasped, but no one paid any attention to him.  
  
Something was coming over Sesshoumaru. Something he'd only felt when his father was dying. Fear. The realization that he loved his little brother, and now would lose him within a week was filling him up, as well as Toki's death, which caused him to wonder about Rin's fate.   
  
Would he lose the two pups at a young age? He rose releasing the children, who were both surprised and not used to the affection shone by Sesshoumaru. He marched on the two children following him, Jaken still on the ground about to die....  
  
Sesshoumaru felt like pulling his hair out, now he was going to go track down the humans, they could help him. They would find a way. Part of him wanted to hurt them for leaving Inuyasha alone, but the other part reminded him they were the only ones that could help him.  
  
He sighed.  
  
He's never live down getting help from humans if anyone found out....  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Sorry no time to spell check  
  
Well things are gonna start getting interesting...  
  
Miroku goes for a midnight stroll...but uh...not with permission or clothes...  
  
0.o wanna know what I mean? Read the next chapter then! 


	5. Nude

Okay I'm sure your wondering what I meant by a naked Miroku.... hohohoho well your about to find out...  
  
:sob: Stop hitting me Kuronue! My head hurts!! TT.TT  
  
Oh and as for the Tetsaiga and things I have that figured out, and they'll show up later.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
"It has been just about three days since Miroku's illness, and Inuyasha being turned to a child again and..." Kaede looked over at Kagome, who sat under a tree where her and Inuyasha used to stay.   
  
Sango sighed, "She hasn't eaten or had anything to drink since we got here." Sango covered her eyes, "It is all my fault, I should have let her stay, and come here alone with Miroku."  
  
"What's done is done, and can't be taken back. This is left in Fate's hands now." Kaede looked over at Miroku, "He's sleeping, and hasn't woken, I think its safe to say the worst is over."   
  
"What about Kagome?" Shippo asked, pointing at the frail woman. They looked over at her silently, watching as her eyes slowly closed in sleep. "We will let her rest, and when she wakes, see if we can get her to eat something."   
  
Sango nodded, and blushing asked, "May I stay with him?" Kaede nodded, "I don't see any harm in doing so. If his heart stops and his breath stills, just use the powder I gave you, and if he cries out with madness the best you can do is stay by his side and let you know you are there." Kaede went quiet when a wind ran through her hair.  
  
"A strange wind...our problems have just begun, something else is coming this way."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"We will stop." Sesshoumaru coolly stated sitting down. They had been walking all day, and now it was beginning to get dark. Soon they would be at the village where the scents he had been following lay.  
  
Rin happily dropped down, and Inuyasha followed suit. Smiling devilishly, he tackled the girl and the two began to play, and roll around on the ground. Jaken waved his arms madly, trying to get them to stop.  
  
Amused, Sesshoumaru watched. Something lay heavy on his mind. The Tetsaiga was not on the clearing. Where had it gone? He smelt another demon in that clearing, another demon connected to Shinra. Had this demon carried off the sword, and why had she taken his discarded clothes?   
  
He shook his head, it was possible his friends took the weapons and clothes, but with the other male doing so poorly, he doubted they would take the time to gather the things. It was a puzzling matter, all he knew was someone took the weapon, and clothes.   
  
If it was the humans, everything was fine, but if it was the other demon, sharing Shinra's scent...then danger would be approaching at a quick pace.  
  
"YOWW!"   
  
Brought out of his thoughts by a cry of pain, Sesshoumaru turned his sharp eyes to Jaken, who had smacked Inuyasha on the head with his staff. The little boy was growling, for real this time, with anger, and on all fours. Rin was copying him, and the two began to back Jaken slowly into a corner. Sesshoumaru couldn't help, but feel proud, to see Rin was moving in a very dog like manner.  
  
"You-You keep away from me!" Jaken squeaked swinging his staff. Inuyasha snapped his jaws on the stick and pulled it away from him, throwing it on the ground. Inuyasha pushed Jaken further into his corner, by slicing the air with his claws. Rin even bit hard onto Jaken's hand.  
  
Now completely trapped, he screamed as Inuyasha attacked him. But his screams were pointless for Inuyasha was laughing, and laying on top of the small demon, "Haha! We scared you Jaken!!" Rin was laughing, and asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama do I make a good demon?"   
  
"Your not demon! Your human!" Jaken yelled, and went quiet as Sesshoumaru looked over at him. He turned back to Rin, "Yes Rin. That was a fine example of a dog demon." Inuyasha rolled off Jaken, sitting by his new friend, and looking up at his brother. "You did very well Inuyasha."   
  
The children smiled at the praise, while Jaken cursed under his breath. Inuyasha caught the words and asked the green toad, "What does Mother fu-" A hand clamped down on his mouth, and he was pushed into his brothers tail, "Never say that word."   
  
Jaken found himself flying, and Sesshoumaru lowered his hand as the green toad smashed into a tree. Rin was now braiding Inuyasha's hair, who sat quietly allowing her to do so. "Sesshy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How come your so big now?" Sesshoumaru met his younger brothers eyes, "Your so tall now...and you smell older...how come?" Sesshoumaru turned away, "I just am." Inuyasha nodded, knowing his brother would not give him a better answer. Rin pulled Inuyasha's hair to the side and showed him what she had done.   
  
He clapped his hands and shook his hair out, and laid down against her lap. She smiled, and Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru, "Is he a puppy?" Sesshoumaru merely nodded, and went back to starring out ahead. Inuyasha pouted, "HEY! So are you!"  
  
Rin smiled, "I am?" Inuyasha nodded, "Wow!" Rin smiled proudly, and rose, Inuyasha spilling off her lap. "Rin is going to look for food!" As she tottered off, Inuyasha decided to follow. Sesshoumaru watched them go, they'd be back. Rin did not like it when it got too dark, and if he remembered correctly neither did Inuyasha.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Miroku's eyes opened. A beautiful woman was sleeping lightly against the door. He knew her name...Sango...that was her name. But she had tied him up...He looked at his restraints, frowning at them.  
  
He had to escape! He wasn't this woman's prisoner! He struggled and pulled, and eventually he was free, his wrists now bleeding. "What Lord Mir-" The man, fueled by his insanity attacked Sango, striking her hard across the face.   
  
Miroku stood over her as she slipped out of conciseness, and looked down at the thin robes which had been placed on him. He touched his ratty hair, and pale skin. He growled, ripping the clothes off him.  
  
He was escaping the witches and demons that had him restrained here. He fled into the night, which was slowly getting darker. Miroku fell several times, and picked himself up each time, ignoring the dirt, and scratches he would get.  
  
He ran through the thick brush, knowing soon he would be chased by the demons that had him hostage. Only one thing plagued his mind, and it was that of the Sango woman. She looked so sad....so horribly sad and she was lovely. He paused, had she been a prisoner too?  
  
He stopped considering on going back, when he heard small voices. He peeked from behind a tree and found two small children feasting on berries, and mushrooms they had found. The girl squealed as the boy ate a grasshopper. Miroku's eyes hardened, as he saw white ears atop the boys head.  
  
He was a demon! One of the demons from the village! Suddenly angry he stepped out, and the two looked up at him. The boy covered the girls eyes, and he gasped, "HES NAKED! Hey! Your not suppose' to let a girl see you naked!"  
  
"Demons...I will..." He stalked toward white haired child and grabbed him by his neck. "I WILL KILL YOU!" The children screamed, and the boy bit, and clawed at him, tearing at his flesh only making the insane man angrier.   
  
He smashed him into a tree, the girl screamed and he struck her as well. He began to strangle him and shake him, tears pouring down his face. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Miroku was struck so hard, he fell to the ground, unable to get back up.  
  
His glazed over eyes glanced over at what attacked him, and saw a beautiful figure holding the crying children to him. Rin held onto Sesshoumaru's tail as he looked over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sobbing as he bled openly from his head.   
  
Sesshoumaru glared down at the male. Not only had this man struck his pups, but he dared to be naked in Rin's presence. His hand glowed, his eyes sharp and filled with anger.  
  
He stopped as he looked down at the man. It was one of Inuyasha's traveling companions. His hair was ratty, and face dirty, and he was much thinner than he should be, but it was him. The male that smelled of death, and the one who had taken in the smoke from Shinra.  
  
This man was no threat, just insane.   
  
But Sesshoumaru's anger was still flared up. He wished nothing more than to kill this man, but if he did the others might not help him save Inuyasha. He growled and stormed off and came back moments later. Wherever he had gone too, fire was no licking at it's trees. "Rin, stay behind Inuyasha and don't look at the man."  
  
Rin nodded, and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders, so that he would lead her. She wasn't sure what she wasn't supposed to be looking at, but guessed it had to be bad. Sesshoumaru went to his brother, who had wiped the blood mostly away. "Are you all right?" Inuyasha nodded, swallowing back his tears.   
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, and licked at Inuyasha's brow, cleaning the blood there, that he missed. Sesshoumaru turned and grabbed Miroku by his arm, and proceeded in dragging him though the forest, the two children following behind. Jaken had finally gotten up, and soon was following too, at a much slower place, for he had a limp.  
  
"Let go..." Sesshoumaru ignored Miroku, "The demons they will kill me..." Sesshoumaru snapped, "The village is not filled with demons, it is your own madness telling you these things." Miroku looked up at him, and then to the small boy, that was avoiding him.  
  
He closed his eyes, and began to weep, the confusion he was feeling, as well as the pain being too much for him. Sesshoumaru ignored him, and marched on. The village would be in for a surprise to night. To night they would receive a visitor.  
  
Yes, a strange wind had been stirring.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Okay...now I'm betting a bunch of you are wondering about the other demon, that has the Tetsaiga, and Inuyasha's clothes. Well, the next chapter you will see a glimpse at this demon, and find out the groups reactions to Sesshoumaru's visit! 


	6. Fragile Kagome

sorry d=for the chapter taking so long!! heheheheh! School started Thursday and I found no time to write!! But heres the chapter! and thanks for all the reviews!  
ATTENTION:SPELL CHECK BROKE! AGAIN!! tearing out hair  
==============================================================================  
  
Kaede held her torch high in the air as she shouted to the villiagers, "Lord Miroku has taken off into the night, his madness carrying him off! We must search for him, before he furthers the damage on his body!!"  
  
"That is not necessary...."  
  
Kaede turned around, Sango, Shippo's, and Kagome's gasps loud to her ears. A beautiful creature stood before her, he seemed to glow in the moonlight. He starred coldly at her, and held up none other than Miroku.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!! RELEASE HIM!!" Sango rushed at him foolishly, and Sesshomara caught her outstrutched arms and threw her away. He put Miroku on the ground, and forced leaved into his mouth, making him swallow. "THAT BE POISON!" Kaede cried out, as she watched Miroku swallow.  
  
All went still, and grew quiet.  
  
"Unn..." Miroku grunted and opened his eyes, there were gasps, for his eyes were clear of all madness. His eyes sought Sango's and he whispered, "Lady...please come help me..." He said it so gently, Sango blushed as she saw something shining in his eyes she had never seen before. Sango starred with disbelief, and with a sob rushed to him.  
  
"Poison against poison...Madness is but another form of poison, feed him that and the madness will drain from his body...but it may be too late to save his mind." Sesshoumaru told them his voice clear and calm. "But there is still a chance. Kaede wrapped Miroku up in a sheet, for it was clear, he was truely embarssed about being held in the nude.  
  
Sesshoumaru caught a familiar scent, and turned his head to look past the old woman, as she thanked and praised him. The human woman Inuyasha was always around stood mutely taking everything in. She was starring blankly at him, the light gone from her eyes. She was as pale as the moon, and seemed as if she'd break in the wind. He was disturbed, surely the loss of Inuyasha wasn't making her react like this.  
  
Inuyasha and Rin appeared, and all eyes fell on him. He grabbed his brothers tail, as the friends he once knew starred at him. To him they were strangers, but to them, he was a long lost friend.  
  
"Inu...yash...yasha."  
  
The group starred at Kagome, as she took a few steps towards him, and he whimpered, causing Sesshoumaru to throw out a protective arm. Kagome didin't go any further, but smiled as tears splashed down her face, "Inuyasha...I'm so glad." She smiled, and Kaede gasped her name, as she fell forward.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Sesshoumaru caught her, and then turned in surprise to stare at Inuyasha. He looked startled himself, why had he shouted that? "How did you know her?" Rin asked curiously. Inuyasha didn't answer, but reached up and took Kagome's hand, and pressed it to his cheek.  
  
"Sesshy...why do I like her....I know her Sesshy...why?"  
  
Sesshoumaru did not answer.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, and Kaede took Kagome from him. She sighed confused, "Come...we will set her down, and find a place to talk there is...much to exsplain."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sesshoumaru had waited for Rin and Inuyasha to fall asleep to exsplain the plight of Inuyasha, and was releived to hear Kaede had already been working on a cure, though he didn't show it.  
  
Sango listened, and Miroku watched them with half opened eyes. At one point he'd crawled over to Sesshoumaru, gotten on his hands and knees, apologized, and then went to Inuyasha, stroking the child's hair, before finally passing out. What Sesshoumaru had done for Miroku, had instantly got everyones' trust. Though, there was still a slight tension hanging in the air.  
  
"Pardon me asking, but why have you not taken Inuyasha's life, Ye are enemies are ye not?" Kaede asked waiting patiently for an answer. Sesshoumaru starred at them all calmly, everyone waiting for an answer.  
  
"It's simple. I love my brother."  
  
At this news, Shippo's head snapped up in disbelief; Sango and Kaede starred with disbeleif. Those words...They had never exspected, :THOSE WORDS: to ever escape his mouth. Jaken was having a seizure on the floor, clearly he had not exspected this either.  
  
Just as Jaken got over that, Sesshoumaru added, "And the female pup, I love her too." Jaken began to have a seizure again, and Shippo cringed, he didn't want to see him die, it'd look so gross....  
  
"What has caused you...you to change your mind?" Sango asked, trying to grasp what he had just said. Sesshoumaru looked over at the boy, who clung to Rin in his sleep. "I don't think I ever hated him." He answered stopping there. He wasn't the type to share his feelings.  
  
The group starred at him, was it possiable Sesshoumaru had a heart, after all?  
  
He glanced down, annoyed with Jaken's seizures and smashed him against the floor. He lay knocked out, the others starring at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. Maybe they had been wrong about him having a heart....  
  
----------=========---------=======  
  
A woman, correction, a very beautiful and young woman, clung to a red garmet she had ripped up, and a sword. She sniffed the red cloth angrilly, filling her nose with its scent. "I'll get you...I have your weapon and I have your scent...I'll get you..."  
  
She laughed, but it sounded more like a hiss then a laugh.  
  
A whimper made her turn around and she looked over at a small girl she had caught earlier. The woman flicked her black hair over her shoulders, and smiled. She grabbed the girl who screamed loudly, causing the demoness to laugh. "YES! YES! Squeel little pig squeel!"  
  
Her mouth opened wide and she clamped her razor like teeth on the girls arm, and began to chew. Blood dripped down her mouth, and the sound of ripping flesh, and breaking bones filled her ears. She smiled, as the child went quiet, in too much pain to scream.  
  
As she finished up the girls arm, she turned to look at the clothes, and sword. "I'm coming...I'm coming..."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
----------==========---------=======  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, as Rin woke up screaming and crying. Amazingly, Inuyasha was still asleep. She got up, and ran to him, sobbing loudly, whimpering his name. Kaede poked her head in the room she was letting him and the children stay, awakened by the frightened scream. She saw he had Rin in his arms, and left quietly, knowing he would calm the child down.  
  
Alarmed by her crying, his tail wrapped around her, and her lifted her up, so that her arms could wrap around his neck. "Ses...Sess...Sess!" Was all she could get out. He rocked her gently, remembering his mother did that to him when he woke from a night terror. She calmed, and went into intricate detail of a fream she had.  
  
Disturbed and concerned, he held her close, and whispered to her that she was safe, and that he was here. "But that witch..." Sesshoumaru slenced her, "Will perish if she touches you or Inuyasha. That I promise." He felt releif fill him up as she nodded, looking happy. "Sleep." He commanded, and she hugged him one last time and made her way back to Inuyasha, who shivered at the loss of warmth. Sesshoumaru's tail seemed to have a mind of its own, and clung to Rin, and stayed wrapped around her even as she lied down next to Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru tugged at his tail jerking it away from Rin. He looked at his tail, and back at the children. He sighed, cursing the person who invented children. He crawled over to them, and lay protectavely over them, his arm and tail wrapped around them both. Rin's dream disturbed him more than he let on, and he looked down at his brother.  
  
His mouth was slightly open, his cheeks flushed from the warmth of himself, and Rin. One of his hands had already curled onto Sesshoumaru's tail, his eyes closed with sleep. His hair was slightly ruffled, and his ears drooped floppily. His face now had faded bruises from earlier today, and Sesshoumaru quietly watched him.  
  
He bent down kissing his young sibling.  
  
Yes, he hated the man who invented children.  
  
Yup its true Hes getting nicer!! PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Everyday with young Inuyasha is making Sesshoumaru's heart lighter and lighter. He already had Ren making him kinder, but throw in a tiny Inuyasha and Sesshy is screwed over! Not much else to say...Oh wait....One more thing.  
  
Kagome dies.  
  
Until the next chapter! 


	7. Too Many I Love Yous

uh...so...I'm back in school...um...yes...very busy.  
Hiei: Ask what you want to ask!  
Uh.  
DOES ANYONE UNDERSTAND GEOMETRY!  
==============================================================================  
  
Eyes soft and clear, unclouded by madness, observed the beauty around him. He wasn't talking about the scenery either. His tired eyes watched as Sango made her way around him; she was quietly busying herself by changing Miroku's clothes. He reached out and took her hand, wide eyes coming to rest on his face.  
  
"Sango..."  
  
She stayed still, waiting for him to move again. Tears poured down his face, "I am so ashamed..." Sango, in all the time she had known Miroku, had never seen him act so, or shed such tears. Resting on top of him, she pressed her face against his chest. Miroku held her, eyes closed.  
  
"Miroku, I thought you...I thought I would never...."  
  
Miroku made light shushing noises and pat her head. "Sango...you never left me alone...you where always there..." His body shook, "Thank you...Sango will you please-"  
  
Sango twitched, her relieved tears stopping almost instantly.  
  
"-Stay with me."  
  
She pulled herself away, not sure what to expect. She was for sure he would... "Miroku..." Tired eyes met hers, "Please...don't leave me...I have to say what has been needed saying since we met." Sango blushed as his hands came up, and pulled her down.  
  
Their lips met breifly, and though the kiss lasted less than a minute, time crawled by slowly during that sweet time. His lips were warm, and soft, and they did not press themselves to her lips hungrily, but instead shyly touched her lips, waiting for her to move.  
  
When it was over, Miroku smiled, "If that didn't get the message across...I love you." Smiling, he fell into a peaceful sleep, a great weight, which had been weighing him down, lifted. Sango pressed herself to his body tears in her eyes. "Oh Miroku...I love you. I love you!"  
  
She sobbed on his chest as he slept, and when she was spent fell into a fitful sleep, but a tiny smile remained on her lips. Arms wrapped around the monk, whose health was slowly beginning to come back, Sango held him deciding she would not let him go.  
  
-------------==========-------========  
  
Shippo ran away from Rin and Inuyasha laughing as the two kids tried to catch his tail. "Shippo-chan! Hold still!" Rin cried, gripping his left leg. He managed to escape giggling as Inuyasha chased after him.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat quietly next to Kagome, who had her arrows and bow ready just in case.  
  
"Getting ready fir an attack?"  
  
Kagome looked at him with her dead eyes, and he gazed back into them. "You stabbed your hand into his chest once...and you have done much more. I don't trust you." Sesshoumaru turned away from her cold stare and nodded.  
  
"Then you are wise."  
  
Kagome starred at him, and added, "I also think the only reason you don't kill Inuyasha is because of Rin." Sesshoumara impatiently sighed, and looked sharply at her, "Then why are your words threatening and not your voice? What are you testing me for human?" She turned calmly away, "Lies."  
  
He starred at her, and let his eyes curve down her body. She was thin, and paling. She sat stiffly, as if she was holding something very painful on each shoulder. She had once been a lovely woman, and now was changed into an ugly one. 'She will die if she does not look after herself. Stubborn mortal.'  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at her again, 'Or maybe....since Inuyasha is gone...she is already dead.' He looked back at Inuyasha, and pointed, "He's there woman. He is not dead, in danger, but not dead. You don't have to suffer anymore. So stop your pathetic moping, and look upon my kin, and see Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome's shoulders sagged just a bit, and something seemed to shine in her eyes, something that had been missing. A smile spread across her face, and she finally let all her stress out, all her relief.  
  
She pulled her legs to her and cried against her skirt, relieved laughter echoing behind the sobs. Sesshoumaru ignored her, and watched as the children, played further off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...  
  
I'm  
  
Inuyasha!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rin stopped, releasing Shippo, the fox child darting away. Seeing as she wasn't going to chase him anymore, he went back to her, "Rin? Hey Rin?!" Inuyasha walked over to her and took her hand. "Rin? What sa'matter?!"  
  
Rin's large brown eyes were fixed on something, something that seemed to glow from the woods. The light in her eyes slowly began to fade, and a drunk like smile appeared on her face.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Listen to what I say,  
Listen dear child,  
And go back to yesterday.  
  
Make me kind, make me like no other.  
Make me beautiful, make me strong.  
MAKE ME THIS GIRL'S MOTHER!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rin's face had lit up, and she was smiling widely. "Mother..." She ran, with her arms open wide, through the brush, Inuyasha and Shippo calling after her. Rin stopped in a clearing not even four feet away from the village, and there she was.  
  
"MAMA!"  
  
A woman stood, with long brown hair which almost brushed the ground. Her skin was fair, and she wore a light blue Kimono, her face turned away from Rin. But At Rin's cry, she turned ever so slowly, to face Rin. Her eyes were darker, and narrower than Rin's but she had Rin's face.  
  
Hiccupping as big tears splashed down her face, she rushed to the woman, wrapping her arms around her.  
  
"MAMA!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes....  
  
Yes....  
  
Come to me Inuyasha...  
  
Come...  
  
COME YOU DIRTY HALF BREED!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, something was wrong....  
  
'Someone or something is going to try and rob Inuyasha of his life...'  
  
Toki's words suddenly echoed through his head, was her spirit trying to tell him something? He sniffed the air, and smelt the scent that was similar to Shinra's. He sharply rose, the human girl looking up at him, her eyes finally dried.  
  
But he did not care for her, he smelt this demoness, and along with it...  
  
Rin.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rin screamed, as the spell luring her to this demon wore off, and tears threatened to spill over as the woman raised her up in the air by her brown hair. the loving mother, now replaced by the beautiful monster.  
  
The witch laughed, and waited, smiling when she saw Inuyasha and Shippo emerge. Her lovely, yet cold face turned to Inuyasha, "It is you...You are the one that took Shinra..." She smiled, "Now I, Nedra, will finish what my elder sister couldn't!"  
  
She laughed as SHippo tried his meek foxfire attack on her and, carelessly she waved a hand, and something black sprayed into his face. He went stiff, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and ghe collapsed limply on his side. The black spray wasn't lethal, but Shippo would not be waking anytime soon....  
  
Inuyasha growled, getting on all fours circling around her, like he'd seen his brother do in practice so long ago. Nedra waved Rin in front of him, the girl screaming, "Come here puppy...watch as I kill this whelp!" She laughed, and behind her Inuyasha noticed a blur.  
  
The witch, not even turning, threw Rin strait up into the air. Sesshoumaru, who was going to give her a sneak attack, growled frustrated and jumped from a branch towards the sky.  
  
'Rin...'  
  
Nedra smiled down at Inuyasha dropping the Tetsaiga and his ripped up clothes at his feet. "You foolish hanyou....DIE!" Her hands wrapped around his throat and he let out a weak cry as she began choking him. His cry of pain reached Sesshoumaru's ears just as he caught a limp Rin, and his eyes widened, he'd left Inuyasha, :alone:, with that :thing!:  
  
The witch could not enjoy herself much longer, as something pierced through one of her wrists melting her hand completely away. She turned seeing an enraged Kagome. Kagome reached for another arrow, and took brave steps towards her. Inuyasha ran to Shippo, taking the small fox boy in his arms.  
  
"How-" Nedra did not finish as Kagome shot at her again, the ground it struck blowing up. The witch starred as the mortal before her glowed with anger, and hateful eyes shot back at her. "You-AND-YOUR-kind..." Kagome whispered behind gritted teeth trying to keep her voice under control. "HAS-CAUSED-US-so-so-much-TROUBLE!"  
  
She pulled back her arrow, and Nedra raised her hand, a black harpoon materializing from her palm, and with a mocking cry shot at Kagome. The weapon slid easily through her gut and out her back. Nedra laughed, but did not laugh for long. With what strength she had left, Kagome let loose her arrow, it severing off the demoness's head.  
  
When Sesshoumaru landed on the ground, his eyes searched for Inuyasha, they instead fell on Kagome. She stood there the black harpoonn sticking out her back, and waist. Blood slipped down both ends, looking black as it smeared on the ground. She stood in the stance of one holding an arrow and bow, though her arrows were dropped, and her bow slipping from her shaky grasp.  
  
Stiffly she turned to look at Inuyasha who starred at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Are....you all rig....right?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and she smiled down at him, "Oh...Good...Inuy...Inuyasha..." The small boy watched helplessly as she began to sway, and fall backwards, "I love you."  
  
A loud scream went up in the forest, and Sesshoumaru was there to hug the one screaming. He was also there to look at the villagers, and Kagome's friends as they came running up.  
  
As the other woman, Sango he believed, cried and screamed about the cruelty of fate, he held Inuyasha (as well as an incapasitated Rin) and gently who sobbed in his arms. He starred from his brother to Kagome's dead eyes. She looked fragile when he arrived the other day, like the wind could break her.  
  
And it just had.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
So Kagome's dead....and Ii scarred Inuyasha for life...hmm.  
Sesshoumaru: twitch And Rin had yet to wake.  
Well...i'm thinking of having RIn die as wel-  
Sesshoumaru: WHAT?! :hand glowing:  
I'm gonna run while i can, and let Kuwabara take over! BYE! :Makes a run for it:  
Kuwabara: :Looks at Sesshoumaru: Um...uh...well...there's angst and stuff....um...and uh they have the sword back...and Kaede says she can make a full blown cure now...but...uh... very scared THERE'S MORE TO COME! :runs as well: 


	8. Kagome's Funeral

hahahaha I'm alive.  
Um...yes...we are pretty close to the end now....I think 2 chapters away.  
Well...um....:watery eyes: I hope the ending is okay...THANK YOU FOR READING!  
Hiei:....You haven't reached the ending yet.  
Yusuke: Like you said your 2 chapters away!  
:still crying:  
Yusuke: Baka....  
.  
  
In Kaede's tiny village, in the dark night you could see several glowing lights from torches. On a wooden stretcher held high over there heads was a woman dressed in a white Kimono.  
  
No, a girl.  
  
Her long hair had been brushed, and her hands held a single arrow. Flowers, and small offering were all around her as she was placed in front of Kaede. Kaede let the tears fall freely down her face, and whispered a prayer for Kagome's soul.  
  
Behind her, the friends she held dear sat.  
  
Sango sobbed bitterly into Miroku's robes. Yes, Miroku was up and dressed, but he was still not himself. Pale, and weak, he looked as if he'd come back from the dead, but he sat still now. He would not rest and miss his dear friend's funeral. Holding Sango he let a tears spill down his cheeks.  
  
He tired his best to remain still, but his body shook, and he eventually dropped his staff, and clung to Sango sobbing mournfully. Shippo was crying in his little hands, hiccups following each tiny sob.  
  
He was not forgotten, for Inuyasha held onto Shippo, offering comfort best he could. Inuyasha was crying, eyes closed shut, and one of his hands tightly clutching onto Sesshoumara's sleeve. Strange sounds emerged from his throat and his small body was racked with shaking sobs.  
  
There couldn't be a more pitiful sight.  
  
Rin was next to Inuyasaha, bandages around her head. She was crying quietly, arm around Inuyasha. She was tired, and looked very ill, her ride through the air did not sit well with her.  
  
Sesshoumara watched emotionlessly, as Kaede and the villagers, and as Inuyasha cried for Kagome. He starred at the woman's lifeless form, her shell which used to hold a soul. He did not pity her, or feel sorrow for her. But he was....grateful to her for saving Inuyasha. And if he did feel sorrow, it was for his brother who wept so sadly.  
  
When the prayers were down, Kagome was placed on a stone bed outside the village. The offerings were piled around her, as well as sticks. Oils, and perfumes were poured on her body. Kaede took a torch offered to her, and starred at Kagome's body. Kaede shook as she remembered her sister's burial, and slowly she lit the flames.  
  
Just as Kagome's body lit, Kaede dropped in the shikon jewl shards that they had managed to gather. With sad faces, and heavy hearts, they all watched as Kagome's body was burned away.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly screamed, and cried out her name. Like a flood memories were coming back, and his body seemed to be stretching out. He was given room, and only Sesshoumaru stood by him, as he began to change...soon it was over.  
  
Inuyasha....the older one they all knew, was back.  
  
His clothes now shreds, he stayed nude on all fours, and starred at what was left of Kagome's body. "No...NO! NO!! NONONO! KAGOME!! KAGOME!!" No one could touch him, for he lashed out if they tried. Kagome was gone...she was really gone. His hand went to his throat, his claws drawing blood on his own neck. Without Kagome...why should he...what was left for him....  
  
"NO INUYASHA DON'T!"  
  
Red blood filled the air, and Inuyasha was no more.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Waking from her horrid dream Kagome sat up. "She lives! Just as you said!" Kaede gasped, clutching onto Kagome. Kagome looked around, and touched her stomach.  
  
Wet...  
  
She looked down at herself, she was drenched in red blood. But wasn't it her own? She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru sheaving his sword. Without a word, he went back to Rin, who lay next to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru took Rin, and Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome.  
  
"Ka...Kagome-san!" He hiccupped, and he flung his arms around her. "What happened to me...?" Kagome asked as she clung to Inuyasha. "Child...You died, but Lord Sesshoumaru...he used his sword on you and..." Kaede searched for the right words, "Your life...it was given back to you!"  
  
Kagome touched her waist; there was no hole there...  
  
"I am alive...Sesshoumaru....thank you..."  
  
Sesshoumaru did not answer her, but turned sharply to Kaede. He held out Rin, and the old woman stroked her hair, "Lets get you all cleaned up...Rin will be fine. She has lost conciseness...but she will wake." Sesshoumaru nodded, and then took Rin back in his arms cradling the small girl to him.  
  
Kagome stood up shakily, holing onto Inuyasha, as others came up to her and hugged her, or pat her, all speaking too rapidly for her to hear them all. Her dark eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's yellow ones. He glared at her, but Kagome smiled at him.  
  
As they marched back to the village, Tetsaiga back with them, Kaede made a startling announcement. "I can make a cure for Inuysaha now...I can restore him to his rightful age." Kagome smiled brightly, "What!? When?!" Kaede smiled, "Tomorrow...when the ingredients are complete..."  
  
As cheers went up, Inuyasha was confused to as why everyone was cheering, and hugging him, but he was mostly confused about his brothers face.  
  
He was sad.  
  
Sesshoumaru's lips had pursed, and his eyes gleamed oddly. Something was wrong...  
  
That night Inuyasha found his older brother outside, starring off into the sky. "Sesshy?" The beautiful demon turned, and held out his arm. Inuyasha jumped into the open embrace, and snuggled against his brother's tail. Sesshoumaru held him tightly, eyes closed, as if he was in some type of pain.  
  
"Why are you sad?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's tight hug loosened at his brother's curious words. His eyes went soft, "You'll be leaving soon...." Inuyasha looked up at him, "No I won't." Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha to him again, eyes closed, "Yes...Yes you will."  
  
"Will...Will I be all by myself?"  
  
"No...but I won't be there..."  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"...I just won't."  
  
"...Sesshy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll still love you."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, but clung quietly to his brother, face twisted in pain. "I love you Sesshy!" Inuyasha said again clinging to him, and Sesshoumaru whispered back, "I love you too...brother."  
  
Preview for the next chapter:  
  
That was so unlike Sesshoumaru...but he is supposed to change so...whatever. The ending is coming! FINALLY INUYASHA TURNS BACK TO NORMAL! He is now back to his regular form...and now all that's left is for Sesshoumaru to disappear, and pretend this never happened...Will things go back to the old ways? 


	9. The End

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!  
Hiei:...yay.  
ORANGE JUICE ALL AROUND!  
Yusuke: Shouldn't it be champagne?  
I'm a minor)  
Yusuke: So?  
Inuyasha blushed as he was stripped from his blue outfit, and red clothes placed over him. The clothes were much to big for him, but he was instructed to just sit on the ground and wait patiently for Kaede to enter the room. Shippo and Rin were sitting by him, Shippo excited and Rin confused. A white piece of gauze was taped to her head, given by Kagome. Sesshoumaru stood off away from the group, Jaken at his side. Miroku was sitting up, Sango aiding him the best she could; their hands were clasped together a slight smile on Sango's lips. Kagome sat near them, eyes dancing happily as she gazed at Inuyasha.  
  
The people in the room turned their heads as Kaede entered, a small jar in her hand. Shippo scurried off to sit by Kagome, while Rin skipped over to Sesshoumara, and reached up taking his hand.  
  
He didn't pull away.  
  
His yellow eyes watched Inuyasha, who turned to look back at him. He smiled at his older brother, who just looked back at him with emotionless eyes.  
  
Kaede stepped in front of Inuyasha, "It's time to come back now Inuyasha." She dropped the jar, jumping back quickly as a purplish fog spilled out of it. Inuyasha sat startled as the smoke began to cover him, taking a look back to see Sesshoumaru turning, and leaving.  
  
"Sess-" Inuyasha's voice died out as the smoke completely covered him, and the room was deathly quiet as the group waited for the smoke to clear. Slowly the smoke faded away, and where baby Inuyasha had once sat, there was a full grown hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his hands, his clothes now correctly on him. He touched his head, he remembered everything....A cheer was let loose from the throats of his friends as they all ran to greet him. Inuyasha starred at them in disbelief. It was like waking from a dream...he remembered everything, and it all seemed so unreal...  
  
He looked at Miroku, the sickly monk, and grabbed his shoulders. "Hey you lecher, next time you same me, don't go dying on us." Miroku smiled, nodding his head, only to have Inuyasha smack him. "AND THAT WAS FOR BEATING ME UP!" Inuyasha growled at him.  
  
Shippo jumped on his arm, "Good ol' Inuyasha!" Inuyasha did not push him away, and startled the others as he smiled at him. There seemed to be a different look about him, his innocence from when he was small, seemed to have stayed with him...it looked as if a lot of pain had been lifted from his form...he never looked so peaceful to the group before.  
  
Sango and Kaede had no words for Inuyasha, but simply smiled at him and squeezed his arms. Inuyasha smiled back, and then turned to look at Kagome, who stood still starring at him with teary eyes. "I remember...you died to..to help..." He trailed off, and watched her as she wiped her eyes.  
  
She smiled, "I'm so glad that your..." She laughed relieved and as she did, Inuyasha approached her. He took her hand, and she blushed as she was pulled to him, "I remember you telling me you loved me." She blushed, as he looked down at her, and went even redder as he leaned closer. "I love you too..."  
  
Gently, his lips met with hers, and her arms wrapped around his neck, tears spilling down her face. When the kiss ended, he held her, stroking her hair, and Shippo shouted, "WELL, IT'S ABOUT TIME!!" Laughter filled the room, when Inuyasha suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..."  
  
Quietly Sesshoumaru led Rin, and Jaken through the forest, leaving the village behind him. "Are you no longer pursuing the tetsaiga?" Jaken asked stunned. "No...I...I am not going back for my brother...My hate is spent. I will leave him be." Rin looked back behind her, "Inuyasha got old..." Sesshoumaru glanced behind him, "Yes."  
  
"We...We're not going back to see him are we Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"No Rin, we're not."  
  
Rin went quiet, and sped up a little, so that she may walk belong side him. "Oh." Was all she let out. Sesshoumaru was surprised that his heart was hurting. It felt like...he had gained his family back, his father...It felt like he was younger and back at home again....  
  
Now he had lost that feeling...Now he had once again lost Inuyasha, and this time around...he missed him.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was startled as he heard his name called, but kept walking, until arms wrapped around him. "Inuyasha...let go." Sesshoumaru growled. Inuyasha clung tighter, his face pressed into his brother's back. "Please don't go...please brother."  
  
All was silent, and Sesshoumaru pried his brother off. Inuyasha felt his throat tighten. Just like that, Sesshoumaru had once again turned his back on him.  
  
Inuyasha jumped as Sesshoumaru swept him up in a hug, and held onto him tightly. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around him laughing loudly, for the first time since his mother died, feeling truly happy. They clung to each other, and Sesshoumaru asked timidly, "Will you stay? PLease stay."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, and pulled away, "Didn't I tell you once...that you were staying with me now?" Inuyasha smiled, and Rin let out a whoop of joy, while Jaken went into a fit of seizures, and foaming at the mouth. Rin ran to Inuyasha, wrapping his arms around his leg.  
  
Smiling Inuyasha plucked her up of the ground throwing her in the air, laughing as she squealed with joy. The others soon joined the group, and with a very different look in his eyes Sesshoumaru watched them.  
  
Sesshoumaru, had taken in a human, taken in his hanyou brother, grew to love him, and had even conversed with his human friends and not wanted to kill him. He had changed...and he liked it.  
  
Toki drifted back to his head, and he suddenly realized he caught her scent. He sharply turned his head to the left, and saw Vice walking through the woods, Toki's lifeless form in his eyes. Their eyes met, and Sesshoumaru remembered when he had asked why he had taken in a human.  
  
He knew why now.  
  
Vice gave a ghost of a smile, and disappeared.  
  
Yes, Sesshoumaru understood. He understood it all. Vice and him weren't so different...the proved that something cold, could be made warm, at the touch of a child, human, hanyou, or demon. Sesshoumaru, was jerked back to reality, as Inuyasha took his wrist and dragged him forward. "Come on...lets go."  
  
Sesshoumaru snatched up Rin, and nodded, a very tiny smile flashing for only a split second on his face.  
  
'Yes...lets go...'  
  
;;;;;A FEW MONTHS LATER;;;;;  
  
Sesshoumaru lashed out at Naraku as he raised a demonic hand over a limp Inuyasha. Barely dodging Sesshoumaru's glowing hand, he leapt away. He was having a great mount of trouble with Inuyasha and his crew now that Sesshoumaru had joined the team.  
  
It made no since to Naraku as he watched Sesshoumaru pull his brother up, holding him securely, sniffing him to see if there was any serious damage. 'What the hell did I miss?' Naraku thought, barely managing to dodge Sango's boomerang.  
  
Too bad for Naraku...he had missed a lot, and with the two brothers finally working together, and acting as brothers should...Naraku would soon fall.  
  
Inuyasha was soon awake, and he leapt at Naraku, Sesshoumaru at his side. The brothers looked at each other, and identical smirks appeared on their faces. In a way they were home again...and they were both happy.  
  
Somewhere, in the realm of the dead, a mother and demon father smiled down at them. 


End file.
